1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cover for a bicycle hub. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub assembly in which at least one end of the hub axle is covered by a cover member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle to make the bicycle more reliable and durable. Moreover, various components of the bicycle are constantly being modified and/or improved depending upon their use to be more aesthetically pleasing to the rider. In other words, it is often desirable to produce bicycles that are attractive to the rider. In addition, many riders desire a bicycle that looks different than other bicycles. Many bicycle frames are designed to have a distinctive and attractive appearance.
Recently, various covers have been proposed for covering portions of the front fork and/or the front hub. For example, a cover assembly has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,489 (Shimano Inc.) that provides an aesthetically pleasing look and a protection to the front hub. Basically, this Shimano patent discloses a pair of hub covers that are used with fork tube covers to provide an attractive appearance. However, the hub covers are not integrated with the hub design, and do not protect the center portion of the hub shell. Thus, the cover assembly does not provide a hub assembly with a look in which the hub cover and the hub shell are integrated together with a unified identity.
Another example of a hub that includes a cover member to protect the hub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,036 (Campagnolo). In this Campagnolo patent, a covering ring is provided at the end of the hub which is integrated with the hub shell such that the covering ring and the hub shell has a sense of identify with each other. However, one major drawback to this design is that the ends of the hub axle are not covered. Thus, the ends of the hub axle are not protected and the end of the ends of the hub axle may detract from the appearance of the overall look of the hub.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved a bicycle hub cover assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.